


How to Train Your Guardian

by darkoraclegirl



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: AU Story, Dragons aren't the big problem on Berk in this story, No pairings - Freeform, One Shot, Some Vikings can see the Guardians while others can't, though might write more if the inspiration hits me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkoraclegirl/pseuds/darkoraclegirl
Summary: For the people of Berk the dragons, while a pain are not their greatest threat. No their true threat is far more unknown and dangerous, passing by unseen to all but those chosen to protect the village and end their evil reign of terror,But then one night, Hiccup, the worst viking to ever live meets on of these threats and he finds that not everything is what he's been told.





	How to Train Your Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little one shot I came up with after watching some fan made vids on youtube that involved the RotG characters in HTTYD. It took me hours to do so I hope you all enjoy it.

 

If there was one thing Hiccup heard a lot of growing up, other then of course for him to stop being him and start being like everyone else, or that he's useless and pretty much a curse to his village, but other then that the one thing he heard a lot grown up was that the Unseen are evil and must be destroyed. There was no 'unless' or 'but' about the matter. It was just destroy the Unseen at all cost.

 

But how does one destroy something like the Unseen when they can't be seen? Well in truth, there are some who can see them, and those that can are trained to hunt and kill the Unseen. And sadly, Hiccup is one of those people.

 

The Unseen are considered to be even more a problem then the dragons, which is really saying something given the trouble the dragons have caused over the years.

 

'Hunt the Unseen and kill them all to stop their evil.' Words every viking took to heart. Everyone that is, but Hiccup.

 

In all the stories of the Unseen evil he'd never once heard anything about anyone seeing them eat, so why would they steal food? In all the stories about Unseen attacks, why could he not locate a single person who actually saw one of the Unseen during said attack, after all that is when the ones trained to fight them would be out to do battle against them? None of the stories seemed to hold up when Hiccup would ask for proof of them, but no one seemed to care what he thought and thus told him to stop wasting time just get back to training.

 

Though it wasn't like anyone had high hopes for him as an Unseen hunter. At best, they all hoped he would die during training, even his father seemed like he didn't disapprove of the idea.

 

Hiccup had no idea what to do. He wanted to prove everyone wrong about him, wanted to make his father proud... But, at the same time, he just didn't think they knew the full story about the Unseen and that made him wonder about the 'what ifs' that everyone else just ignored.

 

**~w~**

 

It was a cold night, about mid winter and Hiccup couldn't sleep. Too many 'what ifs' running through his head about the Unseen to sleep. He'd decided to take a walk through the forest, not really worrying about predators at this hour of the night, besides even a starved beast wouldn't see him as even a snack.

 

"'The Unseen destroy our village and steal our food!' But why? What reason could they have to take food when they don't seem able to eat? And if they are destroying our homes, then maybe there's a reason for it other then 'they're just evil'." Hiccup sighed as he picked up a branch and dragged one end behind him in the snow. He wasn't marking his path, just felt like doing something with his hands.

 

To Hiccups left the sound of branches snapping was his only warning before a large black shape jumped out and startled him, two large green eyes staring at him in joy.

 

"Toothless! You shouldn't sneak up on me like that!" Hiccup scolded before Toothless grabbed his free hand and lightly started tugging him towards the frozen lake. "Huh? What's with you?" He questioned the Nightfury as he let the dragon pull him towards the lake.

 

Once Hiccup had a clear view of the lake he noticed something odd that he'd missed while lost in his thoughts. The moon appeared far larger and closer then normal tonight, something that hadn't happened before in his life time. Looking to Toothless in confusion the dragon merely made a soft growling sound and seemed to point his head towards the frozen lake, as if telling Hiccup to look.

 

Knowing he wouldn't get any answers from Toothless, or at least none he would understand, Hiccup turned his eyes to the lake, just in time too it seemed. The ice was staring to crack, though it looked like something was pushing up from under the ice.

 

"What?" Hiccup questioned as he moved a little closer, making sure to keep out of sight behind some trees.

 

The ice broke apart and to Hiccup's surprise a young man emerged from the ice and seemed to float up into the air.

 

The young man appeared to be in his late teens, with short soft looking snow white hair. His pale skin appeared to almost glow in the moon light as he hovered over the hole in the ice, covering his body was a blue long sleeved shirt with a hood and a pair of brown pants. There was nothing on the guy's feet though which Hiccup found to be odd.

 

"What in the world?" Hiccup breathed in shock as the young man floated back down.

 

The hole in the ice that he had emerged from began to reseal itself as the young man lowered back to the frozen water until the hole was no more and the guy was standing on the ice.

 

Hiccup watched in amazement as the guy appeared to look himself over before lifting his eyes to the moon, a look of confusion, fear, and uncertainty on his face, and for a moment Hiccup wanted to call out to the guy, to let him know that it was okay, that he would be okay, but something inside of him made Hiccup stay silent and keep watching.

 

The young man turned his eyes away from the moon and began to walk on the ice, his bare feet slipping once or twice, but he never showed any sign that the cold of the ice bothered him. Then he found what appeared to Hiccup to be someone's lost shepard's crook laying on the ice, but that couldn't belong to anyone in the village, no farmer would bring their sheep all the way out to the frozen lake at this time of year. And yet there it sat on the ice, well away from the edge as if left there.

 

The young man picked it up, looking it over before a soft flash seemed to startle him, causing one end to hit the ice. Both the young man and Hiccup watched as the end of the staff to hit the ice created a beautiful pattern of frost.

 

"An Unseen?" Hiccup asked in shock as the young man seemed to marvel at the staff. Hiccup watched as the young man seemed to test out the staff's powers before a sudden gust of wind seemed to pick the young man up into the air and then dropped him onto a branch. "Oh, that had to hurt." Hiccup whispered before hearing the guy let out a small laugh before something in the distance seemed to catch his eyes and he took off into the air again, this time with some control.

 

Hiccup felt himself panic a little, for the only thing in that direction the Unseen guy could've seen was his village. "Oh no!" Hiccup ran to catch up to the guy, not really having any plan other to try to keep him from hurting anyone.

 

As Hiccup entered the village he noticed the lack of any Unseen hunters walking around, which would be a very bad thing if the guy decided to attack. But as Hiccup watched him he noticed the guy didn't appear dangerous. In fact it looked like the guy was trying to talk to people. Hiccup decided to get closer to the guy, to get a better idea what was happening. So he moved as close as he could without drawing attention to himself from the guy and sure enough the guy was saying greetings to the adults. Though when a kid seemed to run towards him the guy knelt down to try to talk to the boy, only for the boy to run right through him.

 

Hiccup watched as the happy mood of the guy disappeared to one of shock and confusion as the guy stood up and patted his chest in shock before some adults walked through him too. For a moment, Hiccup couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for the guy, he seemed to only want to talk to someone and yet no one seemed to notice him in any way, or at least that's how it seemed to the guy. Slowly, the guy began to walk away from the village, looking as if he was scared of what had happened, or maybe scared of the meaning behind it. Hiccup followed him out of the village until the guy took off into the night sky.

 

Toothless approached Hiccup then, making sure not to be seen by the village as he gave a small growl to his human friend.

 

"That was an Unseen." Hiccup said before looking to Toothless. "You wanted to show me an Unseen appearing near the village?" He asked, but only got a soft grumble in reply.

 

Hiccup knew he should tell someone about this, his father at least. But when he returned home he said nothing about the Unseen guy. What would he even say if he did tell his father? That an Unseen had risen from the frozen lake, visited the village, but then left without doing anything? No one would believe that! So he said nothing and just crawled into bed.

 

"Why didn't he attack?" Was the last thing Hiccup wondered before he drifted off to sleep, dreaming of snow white hair and a playful laugh.

 

**~w~**

 

Hiccup couldn't help himself the next day when he went to Unseen training. He had to ask Gobber about what he'd seen, or at least one of questions plaguing his mind. "Hey Gobber, just how is an Unseen born?"

 

"Don't know, don't care." Gobber told him.

 

"But isn't that important information? I mean wouldn't knowing where they come from be important?" Hiccup questioned.

 

"You don't have to know anything about something to kill it." Snotlout told Hiccup.

 

"Yeah stop thinking so much." Tuffnut told him.

 

Hiccup sighed. "So then, no ones ever really seen one say, appear out of a body of water?" He asked.

 

Astrid turned to Hiccup with a glare. "No one cares about your questions Hiccup! We are here to learn how to hunt and kill Unseen, nothing else. So shut up and just do as your told for once." She told him.

 

Hiccup sighed again and dropped the questions since there wasn't any chance he would be getting answers here. He would just have to look for that Unseen again and try to learn something from watching him.

 

**~w~**

 

After training let out Hiccup headed out of the village and back to the frozen lake to look for the guy, however to his dismay the guy wasn't anywhere to be seen.

 

"Damn it. Where is he?" He questioned as he walked around the edge of the lake, hoping to spot the guy in maybe a tree or in the air. But after a few minutes Hiccup gave up and sat down on a fallen log.

 

With nothing to do back at the village Hiccup settled down to wait for as long as he could in the hope that he'd get to see the guy again and learn something about him.

 

Picking up a stick Hiccup began to draw in the snow. First he drew Toothless, then he drew some other dragons he'd seen, before finally he started to draw the guy he'd seen the night before.

 

As Hiccup was drawing he didn't notice a figure approaching him until their shadow was over him. Trying to remain calm and not let them know he knew they were there Hiccup kept drawing.

 

"Huh, what's this?" A male voice spoke from Hiccup's right.

 

Hiccup kept drawing, even as he realized just what, or rather who had appeared at his side. It didn't take him long to finish the drawing and he heard the guy let out a surprised sound.

 

"That's me!" The guy said. "But how could he had drawn me if no one can see me?"

 

Hiccup cursed himself for not thinking of that. Knowing it wouldn't be long before the guy put two and two together Hiccup sighed. "Because I can see you, and, you know, hear you." He admitted as he turned to the guy, who jumped back in surprise.

 

"What? You can actually see me?" He asked in disbelief.

 

Hiccup stood and nodded. "Well yeah, I can see all of the Unseen."

 

"Unseen?" The guy asked. "Is that what I am?"

 

Again Hiccup nodded. "Well yeah. I mean that's what we call those like you anyway."

 

"Huh? Well I guess that makes sense, given that people can't normally see me." The guy nodded in understand before he seemed to realize something. "Wait, you said those like me. You mean to say there are others?"

 

"Yeah. Don't you know anything about your race?" Hiccup questioned.

 

The guy shook his head. "No. I don't know anything about what I am other then things like I can create ice and snow, cover things in frost and also fly."

 

Hiccup couldn't imagine what life would be like if he only knew the things he could do. It sounded like a miserable one. "Well, um, what about your name? You got to have a name right?"

 

The guy tilted his head in thought. "Do I have a name? I don't remember having one."

 

Hiccup sighed. "Oh boy, that's not good."

 

The guy took a small step towards Hiccup. "What about you? Do you have a name?"

 

"Of course I have a name. It's Hiccup."

 

The guy frowned for a moment, "Hiccup?" and Hiccup readied himself to be teased about his name. "Hiccup. I kind of like that name."

 

That made Hiccup freeze up and blush a little. No one had ever said they liked his name before and sounded like that actually meant it, so he was a little caught off guard.

 

"Hey Hiccup, have you see that big black creature that roams around here, the one with big green eyes?" The guy questioned.

 

"Huh? Oh you mean Toothless? Yeah, he's my friend." Hiccup answered as he snapped out of his shocked state.

 

"Oh, you're friends with him? He and I were playing together earlier. He'd try to pounce on me and I'd throw snow balls at him. It was a lot of fun." The guy smiled brightly. "Maybe you could join us next time."

 

Hiccup couldn't help but smile at the thought of Toothless having fun with the guy like that, nor at the thought of joining the two of them. But then a small dark voice reminded him that this guy was suppose to be a dangerous Unseen, the kind to hurt people, destroy homes, and most of all steal food. "Hey, um, I gotta ask, and this will seem weird," Hiccup began. "But do you eat?"

 

The guy frowned in thought. "I don't think so. I mean I've not been hungry since I woke up from the ice last night and I haven't had any interest in anything I could eat." His answer had sounded so honest that Hiccup found it hard not to believe the guy. "Why do you ask?"

 

"Oh, no reason!" Hiccup quickly answered, hoping he didn't sound as scared as he felt for a moment.

 

"Huh, okay then. If you say so." The guy shrugged before walking out onto the ice.

 

"Um, is this your lake? I mean do you live here?" Hiccup asked, wanting to change the subject in cause the guy might be trying to pick it apart.

 

"Well, I don't own it or anything." The guy smiled as he turned back to Hiccup. "But this is where I woke up, and it feels comfortable for me to stay here, at least for now. Might move some place else later, who knows."

 

Hiccup nodded a little. "I guess you aren't really tied to anywhere at the moment."

 

The guy gave a sad smile. "Kind of need someone to want you around to belong some place. Or at the very lest have memories to tie you to a location."

 

Hiccup frowned at that. "You mean, you don't remember anything?"

 

The guy shook his head. "Nothing from before I woke up here. My past is a complete blank." He admitted.

 

Hiccup wondered if this was normal for every Unseen, or if it was something to do with just this one.

 

"Hiccup? Hiccup where are you son?"

 

"Ah, that's my dad!" Hiccup was panicking a little, given that his father was one of the village's best Unseen hunters. He couldn't let him find the guy. "I'd better go." Hiccup started to leave when the guy called out to him.

 

"Will you come back later?"

 

Hiccup stopped and turned to him. "Come back?" He asked.

 

"Right now, you and your friend Toothless are the only ones I can talk to, the only ones to really see me. I wouldn't mind some company out here from time to time." The guy explained with a warm smile.

 

Hiccup gave a small smile back. "Sure. I'll come back here when I have the time." He agreed before saying bye and running back to the village, passing by a small worn out grave stone along the way.

 

**~w~**

 

That night Hiccup was seated with his classmates, listening to Gobber telling stories about the Unseen, all of them about attacks and raids that had happened. It made Hiccup uncomfortable given that he knew an Unseen who wasn't like that. Though as he tried not to listen to those stories he thought about the guy at the lake.

 

He'd been so friendly to Hiccup when he learned that Hiccup could see him, and it seemed that Toothless was also friendly to the guy, so did that mean he was a good Unseen? Was that even possible? Hiccup didn't know and sadly no one seemed able, or willing, to give him any answers.

 

Suddenly Hiccup recalled the grave stone he had seen by the lake, he wanted to know why that was there given vikings normally burn their dead.

 

"Gobber, I was out at the lake earlier today and found a grave stone. What was it doing there?" Hiccup asked when Gobber finished his last story.

 

"Huh? Oh that thing! The poor boy." Gobber sighed, looking like it was a sad memory. "Long ago, well before even I was born, a brother and sister went out to the lake to skate on the ice. He was an odd boy, didn't have any interest in hunting Unseen, but a good boy none the less and beloved by his sister. The family you see wasn't part of the village, they were found a drift at sea while the boy was still very young and his sister was but a babe. But they were welcomed into the village and lived here like everyone else." Gobber explained. "However that day they went out to the lake changed everything for the family. Seemed the sister had gotten herself stuck on some thin ice and was at risk of falling in. But that brother of her's he wasn't about to let that happen. According to what his sister said happen the boy found an old crook laying on the ice and used it to pull his sister to safety! The boy was a hero, at least to her." Gobber said with a small smile that soon faded. "But then the ice cracked, and the boy, who had unknowingly moved himself onto the thin ice his sister had been standing on, fell into the icy water. He did not surface."

 

Hiccup was slience as he took this in, along with his classmates.

 

"The poor sister was out there for hours crying before her parents and several in the village came to find out why they had not returned. Poor thing was heartbroken to have lost her brother, as were her parents." Gobber continued. "The vilalge waited until the spring for the ice to thaw to try to retreive the body, but it was sadly not found. So the parents asked for a grave stone to be place by the lake to honor the memory of the boy."

 

"And, what hapened to the boy's family?" Fishlegs questioned.

 

"They lived in the village for a time before sickness took the parents, and the sister, once she was old enough left the village. Claimed she couldn't bare to be near the place her brother died at any longer. No one's heard from her since then." Gobber answered.

 

Hiccup wondered if maybe the guy was connected in some way to the death of the brother. Though he couldn't picture the guy kiling anyone. "What was the brother's name? Do you know?" Hiccup asked.

 

"Hm, what was it? It's been so long it's hard to recall, but it wasn't a normal viking name, that's for sure." Gobber answered in thought. "Ah yes! Now I remember, it was Jack." Gobber smiled, pleased with himself for recalling the boy's name.

 

Hiccup looked down into the fire, turning over what he'd learned in his head. He had questions about the Unseen guy at the lake, but at least he had gotten some answers about the grave stone. Maybe he should share this information with the guy.

 

**~w~**

 

Hiccup decided to share what he'd learned with the guy about the lake, though he wasn't sure what to he would think about it.

 

The guy stared down at the ice at his feet in thought. "Someone died here?" He asked.

 

"Yeah, and from what I found out, it was a long time ago." Hiccup answered before looking at the staff in the guy's hand. "I wonder if that's the same one he used to save his sister's life."

 

The guy look at it as well. "But if it was a long time ago, how could this have been waiting for me on the ice? Wouldn't it have been removed or even sank in the water when the ice thawed?" He questioned.

 

"I don't know. I don't have any answers for you?" Hiccup sighed. He wanted answers himself, but, like the guy, he was just getting more questions. "Though, I was kind of thinking about you not having a name and," Hiccup trailed off.

 

"What about it?" The guy questioned.

 

"Well, since you came up out the same ice that took his life, why not go by the same name as him?" Hiccup knew it sounded horrible, calling the guy by a dead boy's name. But some part of him pushed him to suggest it.

 

"Go by his name?" The guy questioned. "What was his name?"

 

"Jack, his name was Jack." Hiccup answered. "Though you need a last name too. Hm?" Hiccup looked around in thought before seeing the remaining frost from the night the guy, Jack appeared. "Frost? Oh!" He turned back to Jack and smiled. "How bout we call you Jack Frost?" He suggested.

 

Jack raised a brow at him as he turned the name over a few times. "Jack Frost. Yeah, okay, I think I can get use to that." He smiled slowly at Hiccup. "Thanks Hiccup. You know, you're a good friend."

 

Hiccup had never had anyone call him a friend before. Yeah, he was friends with Toothless, but actually hearing the word meant a lot to him. "Thanks Jack. I'm glad we're friends."

 

"Wait till I tell the others about you. They are going to want to meet you and I know they will like you!" Jack smiled as excitement took over.

 

"Whoa there, what do you mean tell the others?" Hiccup asked in confusion. Wasn't he and Toothless the only people Jack could talk to?

 

"Okay get this," Jack said as he hoped to perch on the top of his staff in his excitement. "I was out flying last night and I ran into someone, someone like me!"

 

Hiccup felt the bottom of his stomach drop at that.

 

"He didn't speak and appeared to be made of golden sand, but he led to me this building and there I found three others. There was this big old guy with tattoos dressed in red, a pretty woman with beautiful feathers and wings with smaller version of herself around her, and then there was this over grown bunny with an attitude. They introduced themselves to me. The one made of golden sand was called Sandman or Sandy for short, the big old guy was Santa or North, the woman was Toothiana or Tooth, and the bunny was Easter Bunny or just Bunny." Jack explained. "And they are all like me. Hiccup, they are Unseen! And I can't wait for you to meet them."

 

Hiccup took a small step back at that, something that didn't pass unnoticed to Jack.

 

"What's wrong? Don't you want to meet them?" Jack asked, some of the excitement draining form his voice.

 

"Ah," Hiccup knew he would have to tell Jack about the way things are with Unseen, but he had hoped it wouldn't happen this soon. "There's kind of something you need to know there bud before we go any further."

 

Jack jumped down and stood before Hiccup. "Come on Hic, you can tell me anything. We're friends after all."

 

That just made Hiccup feel worse for what he was about to tell Jack. "Well, you see Jack," He began before taking a breath. "People like, those that can see people like you, we are chosen by our village to..." Hiccup didn't want to finish it, but he had to. "We're trained to hunt and kill Unseen." He blurted out and regretted it the moment Jack's face fell.

 

"What? Why? Why would your village do that?" Jack questioned.

 

Hiccup was a little grateful that Jack didn't reach for his staff after hearing that. "It's not like we want to. But Unseen attack our village, they destroy our homes and even steal our food. We just want to protect what's ours." Hiccup answered.

 

Jack frowned in thought before shaking his head. "No, that can't be true. No one said anything about that when I asked why we exist." Jack said.

 

"You asked them that? What did they say?" Hiccup asked.

 

"They told me that each of us exist for a reason. Like, Sandy brings good dreams to child, Tooth collects the lost baby teeth of child to preserve their memories of childhood, North makes toys and other things for children, and Bunny... well all I know about him is it has something to do with hard boiled eggs. But we don't destroy anything nor do we steal. And the only one I've seen eat anything is North and he only seemed to eat cookies that are made at this workshop." Jack answered. "There's no way any of us have been attacking your village." Jack defended.

 

Hiccup frowned in confusion. "But if that's true, then why are my people so convinced that it's Unseen attacking us?" He asked himself.

 

"Maybe because one of us really is attack you." A female voice suggested.

 

Both Jack and Hiccup jumped as a woman landed next to them, her bat like wings folding against her back as she stood before the pair.

 

"Nyx? What are you doing here?" Jack questioned.

 

"You know her?" Hiccup questioned.

 

"Yeah, she's Nyx Nightfear. Her job is help kids face their fears. We met this morning." Jack answered.

 

"It's a hard job but someone has to help those kids find their courage." Nyx waved off.

 

"Nyx, what did you mean one of us was attacking the village?" Jack questioned.

 

"Not all of us are good and helpful. There are some of wish to bring darkness and harm to the world." Nyx explained.

 

"Who? Who would want that?" Hiccup questioned.

 

"His name is Pitch Black, otherwise know as the Boogeyman. He delights in spreading nightmare sand to children to give them bad dreams and with his Nightmares he causes trouble for those of us who are good and helpful to the world." Nyx explained. "If one of us has been causing harm and trouble for your people, it's most likely him."

 

"I have to tell the village then, let them know that they are wrong about Unseen and who the real threat is." Hiccup turned to leave but Jack stopped him.

 

"Hic how are you going to convince them? You've say so yourself you village doesn't listen to you about anything." Jack pointed out.

 

Hiccup tried to answer but realized he had no answer for Jack. "I don't know. But I have to do something. The finals for Unseen training are going to come up soon and when that happens I have to catch an Unseen and beat them in combat, killing them before the whole village. If I can just convince them that only one Unseen is causing the trouble then maybe that won't have to happen."

 

Jack had pulled away when Hiccup explained what the finals for his training was. "You have to kill one of us?" Jack couldn't believe what he'd just heard.

 

"I don't want to, it's what's expected of me! It what everyone expects everyone who can see Unseen. But if I can show them they there's only one Unseen threat then they should leave the rest of you alone." Hiccup explained.

 

"I hate to be the barer of bad news there, but the odds of that actually happening the way you say it will are very slim. I should know, I've been struggling to help your village's children with their fears while avoiding those hunters." Nyx pointed out.

 

"Maybe, but I have to try." Hiccup argued.

 

"Maybe North and the others might be able to help, we should go see them." Jack suggested.

 

"Take the viking child to the four biggest and more powerful of our kind." Nyx said before shaking her head. "Both Bunny and North have had too mane close calls with vikings, Tooth is scared for her fairies, and Sandy can't even speak in a way most of us understand him. There's no way that meeting would go over well." Nyx warned.

 

"Well then what do you suggest we do?!" Jack snapped at her, getting slapped in the face in response.

 

"One, don't raise your voice to me when I'm trying to help you." Nyx said as she narrowed her blood red eyes at Jack. "Two, I didn't say it would be impossible, but trying to get all four of them to work with a viking child won't do anyone any more favors then him going to tell his village about how Pitch is the only threat they need to worry about."

 

Jack sighed. "I'm sorry I snapped Nyx. But what do we do to fix this mess before these finals?" Jack asked her.

 

Nyx thought on it before looking for something in the sky. "Damn, he's not out now." She grumbled.

 

"Who's not out now?" Hiccup questioned.

 

"The Man in the Moon." She answered before looking to the pair. "I'll try to get in touch with him, see if he has any advice. In the meantime, you two try to stay calm and don't do anything stupid." Nyx warned before taking off into the sky.

 

"Can this Man in the Moon really help?" Hiccup asked Jack.

 

Jack shrugged. "Beats me. He's never really said anything to me after all."

 

Hiccup looked down at his feet. "I hope he can help us. I really don't want to have to go through with finals if it means hurting an innocent Unseen."

 

Jack placed his hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "Don't worry so much about it. I'll go and talk to North and the others about this myself while Nyx speaks to the Man in the Moon. Maybe they can come up with something to help in the meantime. But for now try not to draw attention to yourself."

 

"Wait, you're leaving?" Hiccup didn't want Jack to leave. He was worried something might happen to him.

 

"Don't you worry about me Hic. I'm a fast flyer and I can dodge even the quickest of attacks." Jack assured him. "Besides, I have a reason to come back here, so I won't be letting anything keep me from returning to this spot."

 

Hiccup stared at Jack for a moment, his fears and worries swirling around in his head in a maddening storm. "You promise?"

 

Jack smiled. "I promise to come back to you Hiccup."

 

Hiccup gave Jack a tight hug, wanting to at least see his friend off with the knowledge that Hiccup did care about him and want him to come back safely.

 

Jack was surprised by the hug but quickly returned it.

 

Both boys stood there for a moment embracing one and other before Jack pulled away.

 

"I better get going. The faster I go the quicker I can come back." Jack said with a smile before giving a wave and flying off.

 

Hiccup stood there watching as Jack began smaller and smaller until he disappeared from sight, then he turned and headed back to the village. Suddenly the winter air felt a lot colder now that Jack was gone.

 

**~w~**

 

Jack had been gone for weeks and there had been no sign of Nyx during that whole time, and to make matters worse Hiccup was having trouble coming up with excuses to not capture an Unseen for his final test.

 

It had taken only two weeks for his class to deemed ready for finals and the order in which they would go through finals had been decided by Stoick, and sadly that meant Hiccup was up first. For three weeks he'd managed to get away with excuses for not catching one, but then came an attack on the village from an Unseen and he'd been warned by his father that he either capture an Unseen for his final and prove himself a viking, or else be cast out of the village.

 

So with little choice on the matter Hiccup took one of his inventions, one that he was certain would fail him, and headed out to the edge of the village at night to catch an Unseen.

 

Stoick had boasted about how Hiccup was 'setting the bar high' for his classmates by trying to catch one at night, but in truth, Hiccup was hoping the poor lighting and the badly designed invention of his would allow him to fail at capturing one, and he could then reuse the same idea for a while until Jack and Nyx returned with ideas.

 

However as Hiccup stood there, on the cliff on the edge of the village he thought about the trouble he could get into if he fails to capture an Unseen and both Jack and Nyx didn't return to help him. He could end up banished from his home, from his family and life. He was risking everything for Jack, and for what? The claim of another Unseen that the attacks were the work of only one Unseen?

 

A dark voice in the back of Hiccup's head told him that it was possible that Jack and Nyx had simply left the island and would never return. That they had abandoned him. Though a small part of him hoped that if that was true then they had taken all of the 'innocent' Unseen away and left only the so called 'evil' ones to be killed.

 

Shaking his head Hiccup decided then that he didn't care what kind of Unseen he caught, he had to do this. If for no other reason then to finally be looked at as something other then a loser. So when he spotted something in the distance he lined up the shot, carefully working out how to improve his chances of capturing the Unseen in the sky with the poor invention and when the timing was right he fired it, sending a thick net flying through the air towards it and cheering as it made contact.

 

The now captured Unseen fell from the sky like a rock into the center of the village and Hiccup ran to see his catch.

 

The village was gathered around the area where the captured Unseen had fallen and, fearing someone might try to kill his catch he called out. "That's mine! I caught it!" As he pushed through the crowd. "Excuse me that is my catch for the...finals," Hiccup trailed off as he broke through the crowd and saw the Unseen in the net.

 

The first thing to catch his eyes were the large bat like wings that were tangled in the net, then the slender female body that looked like it could almost be a normal human's, and finally his eyes came to rest of the blood red eyes of the Unseen who stared at him with an expressionless look.

 

It was Nyx. She had returned after all and now he had caught her in his net, right in front of everyone.

 

Stoick approached Hiccup and slapped his back with a laugh. "Well done son! I never doubted you for a moment. This one will make for a find kill indeed."

 

All Hiccup could think was, 'What have I done? Nyx, I'm sorry.' as he stared at her, trying to will his apology to her through eye contact.

 

"Take it to a cage, and make sure it doesn't escape." Stoick ordered.

 

Hiccup was helpless as he watched Nyx's unmoving form be dragged in the net towards the arena. They were both doomed now. Once his classmates had their Unseen captured Hiccup would have to kill Nyx or else he would be banished and someone else would kill her. He just couldn't see a way out of this.

 

**~w~**

 

While most of the Unseen hunters in the village, and a large amount of the village had gone to bed, Hiccup snuck to the arena, though to do what he had no idea.

 

Approaching Nyx's cage Hiccup could help but feel anger and hatred towards himself at the sight of her laying on the floor of the cage.

 

"Oh god." He breathed. "Nyx? Nyx please, look at me." He called to her as he wrapped his hands around the thick bars of the cage.

 

Nyx pushed herself up and turned her red eyes to him, her expression still blank as it had been when he's seen her in the village.

 

"Nyx I'm sorry. I swear this wasn't suppose to happen! I hadn't meant to actually catch an Unseen. I'm so very sorry." Hiccup told her, tears starting to run down his face.

 

Nyx slowly stood up from the floor and walked over to the bars where Hiccup was, once there she reached out and gently cupped his cheek as her expression softened to one of understanding and forgiveness.

 

"Shh. It's alright Hiccup. I know you didn't mean for this to happen." She told him gently. "I'm not mad."

 

"It's just, you and Jack were both gone for so long, I had no idea if either of you really would be back and then I thought that maybe you took the good Unseen with you and left only the bad ones, so if I caught one it wouldn't matter if I had to kill them. This wasn't suppose to happen!" Hiccup explained.

 

"I know Hiccup, and I'm sorry we were both gone for so long." Nyx then sighed. "You never should have been put into this position." She told him.

 

"I'm-I'm going to get you out of here. I'm going to open this cage and set you free!" Hiccup told her as he started to pull at the bars.

 

"What are you doing?" A female voice hissed, making Hiccup jump.

 

Turning Hiccup was horrified to find Astrid standing there, glaring at him.

 

"You're going to set free that monster? Have you completely lost your mind?" She demanded.

 

"Astrid the Unseen aren't all bad. The only one that's been attack us is Pitch! Nyx and the others are innocent, you have to believe me!" Hiccup begged her.

 

"Listen to yourself! Do you know how insane you sound?" Astrid growled as she drew her axe and stepped towards Hiccup, out of the light of the near by torch.

 

"Astrid? Astrid Hofferson?" Nyx questioned as she looked over to Astrid.

 

Astrid paused and narrowed her eyes at Nyx. "How do you know my name?" She demanded.

 

"Astrid Hofferson, age 7 couldn't sleep without at least three candles next to her bed to chase away the dark. Then one night one of the three went out, but before you could call out for your parents to light it again a gentle song began to ring out in the night, soothing your fear a little. For a week one candle would continue to go out when you would go to bed and the singing would sooth you until one night you asked for only two candles. Two weeks after that one of the two went out, and the singing, that had stopped for those two weeks started again as the cycle seemed to begin again. By the time two months had passed you no longer needed candles to sleep." Nyx said before smiling. "Do you still remember the song?"

 

Astrid stared at Nyx in shock but her eyes remained hard. "So what if I do?" She asked, the hand holding her ax was shaking a little.

 

Nyx shut her eyes and took in a breath before opening her mouth.

 

"I see the moon

The moon sees me

God bless the moon

and God bless me

 

I see the stars

The stars see me

God bless the stars

and God bless me

I see the world."

 

Hiccup wasn't sure what Nyx was doing, singing at a time like this, but then he heard something he hadn't thought he would ever hear. Astrid started to sing along with Nyx as her axe dropped from her limp hand.

 

"The world sees me.

God bless the world,

And God bless me.

 

I know an angel

Watches over me.

God bless the angels,

And God bless me."

 

When the pair finished singing Nyx opened her eyes and smiled at Astrid. "That song was one of my favorites and I have used it many times to help those who fear the dark, just as I used it to help you over come your fear of the dark."

 

Astrid let out a gasp of shock. "It was you then? The voice singing in the night as my candles went out?"

 

Nyx nodded. "You've grown into such a strong young woman. One who's strength was all your own making once you over came the fear that held you back as a child."

 

Hiccup looked between the pair in confusion until he remembered what Jack had said about Nyx. 'Her job is help kids face their fears.' Turning to Astrid he gave her a pleading look. "Does that sound like something someone who's attack our village would do? Help someone who will one day hunt and kill her kind to get over their fears? Please Astrid," Hiccup begged.

 

Astrid looked between Hiccup and Nyx, not sure what to believe anymore. After a moment she took a deep breath. "Hiccup, you can't release her." She told Hiccup.

 

Hiccup was about to argue when Nyx spoke up. "She's right. You can't set me free."

 

Hiccup turned to her in disbelief. "But my dad, the whole village will demand I kill you if I don't."

 

"And if you free me then you'll be forced to capture another Unseen and kill them or else face the punishment for not completing your finals." Nyx pointed out.

 

Astrid walked over to Hiccup and set a hand on his shoulder. "She's right. Your father will banish you if there is no Unseen for you to kill."

 

Hiccup shook his head. "There has to be another way. I won't kill someone who's innocent!" Hiccup told Astrid before looking back at Nyx. "You came back to help us. I can't let you die for that."

 

Nyx gave him a soft smile. "Hiccup, didn't you figure it out with Jack?" She asked him.

 

"Figure what out?" Hiccup asked as Astrid asked, 'Who's Jack?"

 

"Us Unseen, we are born as Unseen at first. We come into this world like you did. Born to a mother and father, we live our lives until they are taken from us. But in our final moments we preform a grand feat, a noble deed in our last moments of life. Then, years later he breaths new life into us."

 

"He?" Hiccup asked, looking up when Nyx pointed to the moon.

 

The moon was very large that night, much like it had been the night Jack had risen from the lake.

 

"The Man in the Moon who watches over this world and seeks to protect it from the darkness." Nyx answered. "He sees our noble deeds before our death and then, when we are needed by the world he brings us back to life as what your people call Unseen. The Man in the Moon charges us with the duty of protect the children of the world, to ensure everything good within children is protected and that they can grow up to become good people. He makes us Guardians."

 

Hiccup turned to Nyx, his mind adding up what she was telling him. "So then, Jack Frost, he's really the boy that died saving his sister. The one that fell through thin ice and drowned?"

 

Nyx nodded. "Yes Hiccup. Jack Frost is Jack Overland. The playful boy who loved to bring joy to the kids around him, who wished to do no harm to others and thus refused to follow the viking way when his family found it's way to Berk."

 

"But if that's true, and everything you've said is true, then does that mean that you aren't alive?" Astrid asked.

 

Nyx shook her head. "Not quite. We are alive, just not how you would believe us to be." Nyx answered. "You see, we do not age once we rise as Guardians. We require little rest, we do not hunger for food or thirst for water. Our lives are purely meant to fulfill our duties to protect children from those who have been bound to darkness, like Pitch Black."

 

A dark chuckle sounded through the air at that.

 

"I do believe my ears are burning." A taunting male voice spoke.

 

Hiccup and Astrid whipped around and stared at the tall thin man that had appeared from the shadows.

 

His skin was grey in color, his black hair was swept back from his face, and his yellow eyes pierce through both Astrid and Hiccup as he smirk at them.

 

"Pitch," Nyx growled as her blood red eyes began to glow in anger.

 

Pitch let out a chuckle. "Oh how fitting this is for you, Nightfear. To be captured by one you tried to help and then to be put to death by that very same boy. I shall have to get good seats for that show." Pitch mocked.

 

Astrid went to pick up her axe when a large black horse with red eyes cut her off and threw her aside with a single swipe of it's head.

 

"Astrid!" Hiccup called but didn't move from his spot in front of the cage, almost as if he was trying to protect Nyx from Pitch.

 

"Oh don't you worry boy, I have no plans to harm anyone tonight. After all, I want to see you fight and kill her as soon as possible." Pitch taunted.

 

"You monster." Hiccup growled.

 

Pitch laughed. "Call me what you like, but soon enough I will be the only one left and when that happens the world shall foreve live in fear and darkness!" He then turned and walked back into the shadows, throwing a wave over his shoulders. "Goodbye Nyx Nightfear, try not to die too quickly." He laughed as he vanished.

 

"Astrid! Are you alright?" Nyx called as said girl got back to her feet.

 

"Yeah I'm okay. But what are we going to do about him?" Astrid asked as she rejoin the two at the cage.

 

"So you believe us then?" Hiccup asked her.

 

"Hard not to after everything that's happened." Astrid told him.

 

Hiccup thought about what to do, running through possible answers and ideas in his head. "Ugh! We need Jack's help! Why hasn't he come back yet?"

 

Nyx laid her hand over Hiccup's. "He might still be trying to convince the others to help. You have no idea how stubborn some of them can be." She told him.

 

"Not like they don't have reasons to not want to help us." Hiccup sighed.

 

Astrid set a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "There must be something we can do to stop him and prove that Nyx and the others are innocent."

 

Hiccup sighed, his mind had a bunch of ideas but they were all completely useless without more help. But then one idea hit him. Which it wouldn't stop Pitch it at least could help Nyx. "I have an idea how to save Nyx."

 

"Hiccup," Nyx began, only to be cut off.

 

"No! This has to end Nyx. If no one will listen to my words, then maybe they will listen to my actions." He told her.

 

**~w~**

 

At least it was the day of the finals, and the student would now have to kill the Unseens they had captured.

 

"Hiccup, are you sure about this?" Astrid questioned him as they stood at the entrance to the arena.

 

"This has to end, one way or another." Hiccup told her. "Are you ready for your role?"

 

Astrid nodded. "All that's needed is your signal." She told him.

 

"And you are sure you won't get caught?" Hiccup didn't want to drag her into trouble if he could help it.

 

"I'll be fine Hiccup. Just look after yourself. You know your father's rage better then anyone." Astrid told him before giving him a small hug.

 

"Hiccup, it's time." Gobber called.

 

Pulling away from Astrid Hiccup grabbed his helmet and entered the arena, putting it on before going to the weapons rack and picking up a dagger and shield. Around him in the stand the village cheered their excitement to watch the younger generation kill their first Unseen. Hiccup looking around at the stands and easily spotted Pitch, standing in the shadows to watch the events that would unfold, just as he'd said he would.

 

"Release the Unseen!" Stoick called.

 

Hiccup drew a breath as the doors opened and Nyx walked into the arena, walking towards him before stopping only a few feet from him.

 

"Nyx," Hiccup greeted, his voice almost drowned at by the crowd.

 

"I'm ready Hiccup, for you to make your final choice. It's not too late to change your mind and do what everyone expects of you. You can always change things once you are cheif." She told him.

 

"I've made my choice Nyx, and I'm not going back." He told her.

 

"Then the time to stay your hand is over. Show us all who you really are." Nyx told him.

 

The crowd drew silent in confusion. Why hadn't the battle started?

 

"Hiccup, what are you waitng for?" Stoick called down.

 

Hiccup turned to look at his father and threw down the shield and dagger. "This has to end dad!" He called up to Stoick.

 

"What? What are you talking about?" Stoick demanded in outrage.

 

"Nyx isn't our enemy, she never was." Hiccup called as he removed his hat and threw it to the ground, to the shocked gasps and whispers of the village.

 

"Hiccup!" Stoick shout in anger.

 

"Our real enemy is right there!" Hiccup shouted as he turned and pointed to a now shocked Pitch. "And his name is Pitch Black! He's the one who's been attack our village and stealing our food. He's the real evil one!"

 

Pitch glared at Hiccup for a moment before letting out a laugh and clapping his hands. "Well now, you managed to surprise me boy. Well done. But this changes nothing!" Pitch shouted before disappearing.

 

For a moment Hiccup relaxed, believing it was over, that he'd shown everyone the real monster that needed to be stopped. But then to his horror his father and several others were running through the entrance towards Nyx with weapons drawn.

 

"Toothless now!" Hiccup shouted.

 

The tell tale sound of a Nightfury charging up it's shot sounded and everyone ducked for cover as the top of the arena was blasted open.

 

"Nyx get out of here!" Hiccup ordered.

 

Nyx quickly took flight out through the hole and into the sky, flying along side Toothless and the cloaked Astrid who had been given a crash course on flying the night before.

 

Hiccup watched them fly away, he might be in more trouble then he's ever been in his whole life, but at least Nyx was free. Hiccup barely even cared about the hand that grabbed his arm and began to drag him away from the arena, a sea of curses falling from his father's lips along the way.

 

**~w~**

 

Though Hiccup had expected to be in trouble, even banished, it didn't lessen the pain of his father telling him that he was  no son of his before his father left to gather a search party to try to track down Nyx and Pitch. And all Hiccup could do was watch him and most of the village's hunters leave.

 

"Hiccup," Astrid called as she walked over to him, having just returned from escorting Nyx away from the village with Toothless.

 

"She's safe?" He asked her.

 

"Yeah, we went to the edge of Berk and the last I saw of her she was flying away from the island and Toothless is hiding where you said to." She confirmed as she stopped next to him. "This is such a mess."

 

Hiccup could only nod in agreement to that. It was all his fault this had happened. Had he not foolish thought that Jack and Nyx had taken all the good Unseen from the island and he wanted to prove himself to everyone so badly this never would've happened.

 

"So, how are you going to fix things this time?" Astrid asked him.

 

"What can I do? Nyx can never return here, my dad is leading the hunters on a war path to kill every  Unseen they come across, and Pitch, who knows what he's planning." Hiccup sighed.

 

"Most likely the same thing he's always planning." A female voice spoke up, making Hiccup and Astrid jump as a young woman landed behind them. "He's going to spread his darkness and fear over everything until it's his."

 

"Nyx!? What are you doing back here?" Hiccup asked in shock.

 

Nyx smiled at him as she shook her head. "Did you forget what my job is Hiccup? It's my duty as a Guardian to help children over come their fears, and right now, you are scared."

 

"Of course I'm scared. I just put your whole race in danger because I couldn't come up with a better plan then what I did! Everyone's focused on the wrong thing and now Pitch is unopposed in his plans. I've doomed us all." Hiccup sighed.

 

"The battle is far from over Hiccup. Pitch hasn't won yet." Nyx told him.

 

"She's right. If we can stop him and prove to everyone that he's the only threat then things might turn around for the better." Astrid told him.

 

Hiccup sighed. "And how do we do that? All we have is two would be vikings who know the truth, a Nightfury and one Unseen. How do we stop someone like Pitch?"

 

"I don't know. Do you have any ideas?" Astrid asked him.

 

Hiccup frowned in thought before giving a slow nod. "I have one idea, but it's stupid."

 

Astrid smiled. "You've already done stupid."

 

"Then it's time to move up to crazy." Hiccup told her before turning and running for the arena.

 

Astrid smiled and looked to Nyx.

 

"You know what to do now, right Astrid?" Nyx asked her.

 

Astrid nodded. "I know where to find them. You deal with the other end of things." With that Astrid ran off while Nyx took to the sky.

 

**~w~**

 

To say that Hiccup was confused when Astrid joined him in the arena with Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs would an understatement, but then Nyx showed up with dragons that were clearly ready for something left him off balanced.

 

"What? What's going on?" Hiccup asked no one in particular.

 

"Did you really think you could do this on your own?" Astrid asked him. "We're all behind you Hiccup."

 

"I don't fully get what's going on, but if this Pitch Black guy is the one behind the attacks then I'm ready to crush him!" Snotlout said with Tuffnut agreeing with him.

 

"So, we're gonna be working with dragons and Unseen? This is like that dream I had as a kid." Fishlegs said in awe.

 

"Hiccup, are you ready?" Nyx asked him.

 

Hiccup gave a slow nod as he realized that this was a good thing. Turning Hiccup went down to the cages containting the remaining captured Unseen and freed them, walking back out into the arena with them in tow.

 

Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs were nervous but at Astrid's order to relax they did their best to do so as the Unseen they had each captured walked over to them.

 

Fishlegs found himself looking up at a regal looking woman with black hair done up in a bun at the top of her head between two antennas. She wore a dress made of leaves that seemed to shift in color with her mood and two large blue butterfly wings sat on her back. Her hazel eyes took him in and slowly the harsh look she had been wearing since capture melted into a warm motherly smile.

 

"I am Zera, Guardian of Kindness." She told him with a bow.

 

Fishlegs could only stare up at her in wonder, amazed that even after being captured by him she was being nice to him.

 

For Tuffnut and Ruffnut a pair of child like twins skipped over to them before stopping. The pair were dressed like jesters with the one before Ruffnut dressed in blue and white while the one before Tuffnut was in red and white. The two jester twins had mismatched eyes, one blue the other brown but reversed on the other. The sleeves of their outfits covered their hands but didn't seem to matter to the pair as they held short wands, the blue one held their's in their right hand while the red one held their's in their left hand.

 

"I'm Toby," The red one spoke. "And I'm Cory," The blue one said. "We're the Guardians of mischief!" The pair said together.

 

Ruffnut and Tuffnut started at the pair before grinning. They liked the sound of that.

 

Before Snotlout stood a tall man with scales like a dragon along his arms, neck, and the sides of his face. On his back were two black feathered wings that looked like they were twice as wide as the man was tall. The man's cold blue eyes seemed to hold a storm locked behind them as he gazed down at Snotlout. He wore nothing from the waist up, exposing a great many scars for all to see, while from the waist down he wore tight black pants with dark metal armor plating over them and his feet were in claw like metal boots. Over all the man looked and held himself like a warrior.

 

"Kai, Guardian of Strength." The man told Snotlout.

 

Snotlout could only stare up at the man as he gulped. There was no getting around the fact that he was scared of the man, but he was also a little exicted.

 

Astrid found a young man about her age standing before her. He had shaggy silver hair that seemed to naturally float and playful green eyes. Dressed only in a thin blue shirt and a pair to tattered black pants he appeared to be very thin, almost sickly but she could sense a great strength within him as he took her hand and gave the back of it a light kiss.

 

"Trey, though many call me Windy. Guardian of freedom." He told her.

 

Astrid smiled at him, grateful that he didn't seem to hold it against her that she'd captured him with the intent to kill him.

 

Hiccup smiled as he saw the Guardians getting along with everyone before he turned his eyes to the dragons. "Now that that is done, let's get everyone saddled up with a dragon."

 

That seemed to bring the other four out of their amazement and brought back the nervousness again.

 

"Ugh, really? Must we do that?" Snotlout asked.

 

"We need to catch up to the village before Pitch takes advantage of them not expecting him." Nyx told them. "He's got an army of Nightmares at his side and thus he's dangerous to them without our help." Nyx told them.

 

"We've been training to take down the evil Unseen. Well everyone, this is the most evil one to ever exist. The one who's been attacking our homes and taking our food, making us blame the Guardians. We've been made fools of, as have our parents. It's time to make him pay for that!" Astrid added.

 

Snotlout nodded. "No one makes a fool out of me!" He said.

 

Toby and Cory leaned into Ruffnut and Tuffnut and whispered, "No body makes him look more foolish then himself." To which Ruffnut andnTuffnut chuckled.

 

**~w~**

 

With everyone on a dragon, and the Guardians that couldn't fly riding with them, Hiccup had called for Toothless and the group took to the sky to find the hunting party.

 

"Nyx, do you know what happened to Jack?" Hiccup asked as he flew behind her.

 

"Fraid not. I haven't heard anything from him since I left to talk to the Man in the Moon." She answered.

 

Hiccup cursed their luck but hoped that they would be able to pull this off without Jack if need be.

 

"There!" Trey called from the head of the group, using his control over the wind to help speed the dragons up.

 

The group looked and sure enough the hunting party was being attacked by Nightmares.

 

"I trust there's a plan?" Tuffnut called to Hiccup.

 

"We need to draw them away from everyone so that they can get to safety. Engaged in areal combat with them if you can. The fewer Nightmares on the ground the better off everyone will be. Those who can't fight in the air take to the ground and draw them away if you can't beat them." Hiccup called out.

 

"The clown twins and I shall wreck havoc on those prancing ponies." Kai called.

 

Toby and Cory grinned at one and other. "We're gonna," Toby said, "Raise hell." Cory finished.

 

"I shall summon nature to heed my call and shield your people with thorns and vines." Zera announced.

 

"My gales shall return the Nightmares to dust." Trey called out with a smile.

 

"Nyx, I want you to find my dad and keep him safe at all cost." Hiccup called to Nyx.

 

"Consider it done." Nyx nodded.

 

"Alright everyone, let's take them down!" Hiccup said, getting cheers from the group as they set to work.

 

**~w~**

 

Stoick was glaring at Pitch as he readied his ax to take down the Nightmare King while Pitch crafted a scythe from his nightmare sand.

 

"Tell me chief Stoick, how did it feel to know that your son sided with my kind?" Pitch mocked.

 

Stoick growled at him. "I shall make you all pay for twisting my son!" He then began to charge at Pitch as Pitch swung his scythe at Stoick. Though to the shock of both someone landed in front of Pitch, blocking his attack and causing Stoick to stop as he stared at the back of a young woman with bat like wings.

 

"Mind if I cut in?" Nyx asked with a grin as her red energy daggers held back Pitch's scythe.

 

"Nyx?" Pitch asked in surprise before chuckling. "As if you could do much to," He was cut off as an explosion knocked him off balance and took out some of his Nightmares. Turning Pitch's yellow eyes widen at the sight of the formerly captured Guardians doing battle along side the viking kids who were atop dragons. "What? No!"

 

"Hiccup?" Stoick asked in shock as he saw his son riding a Nightfury and taking down some of the air born Nightmares with well timed aerial maneuvers and blasts of fire from the dragon.

 

"You see gentlemen, we Guardians are working with the kids to bring an end to the war your started Pitch. They are our friends as we are thier's, and we will fight to the death to protect one and other. So why not surrender now Pitch, and you might just be able to crawl back under the bed where you belong?"

 

Pitch glared at Nyx for that. "You think you've won just because of a few children? Ha!" With a snap of his fingers more Nightmares appeared and began to attack, knocking the battle back in favor of Pitch.

 

Hiccup let out a grunt as he and Toothless were forced to make a rather uncomfortably tight roll to avoid Hiccup being hit by a charging Nightmare.

 

"There's too many of them!" Hiccup shouted as he watched some closing in on the hunting party. Turning his eyes back to in front of him at Toothless's growl Hiccup froze up for a moment as he saw another, much closer Nightmare charging at him. "Oh no." He breathed as he braced himself before a blast of cold air burst between him and the Nightmare.

 

"Hey Hic! Sorry I took so long." A familiar voice called out.

 

Hiccup looked to the sky and let out a cheer as he saw Jack flying towards him, in the distance he could see a sleigh being pulled by reindeer and controlled by large elderly looking make in a red coat with two swords in his hands. Looking to his right Hiccup had time to see a colorful flash before several Nightmares were destroyed, a beautiful woman with wings and colorful feathers now floating in their place and giving orders to what looked like smaller versions of herself. A golden whip flew through the air from the ground and Hiccup spotted a man who appeared to be made of golden sand using two golden whips to take down the Nightmares, while not far from him a grey bunny, about the size of an adult man was hopping around throwing curved pieces of wood that cut down some of the Nightmares before returning to him.

 

Jack came to a stop before Hiccup and Toothless as the dragon did the same. "Was harder then I thought to get these guys to help out, but it looks like you did pretty well on your own." Jack told him with a smile.

 

"It's great to see you again Jack. Now let's end this once and for all for the sake of everyone." Hiccup greeted his friend.

 

"You got it pal!" Jack said before the pair flew off to take down some Nightmares.

 

From his sleigh North dropped some of his snow globes, opening portals to both his workshop to allow for Yetis to joint the fight.

 

Bunny, not one to be out done opened paths to his warren and out sprang his Warrior Eggs who smashed their bodies into every Nightmare they came upon.

 

"No, no. NO!" Pitch shouted in anger.

 

"Looks like back up just arrived." Nyx smirked. "And with them comes the end of your reign of terror and suffering."

 

Pitch glared at her. "Perhaps, but I can still take some of you down with me!" He snapped before attacking her.

 

Stoick couldn't bring himself to move as he looked about himself. Vikings children, dragons, and Unseen working together to protect the adults? It was unlike anything he had ever seen or thought possible. Could this have been what Hiccup had been trying to tell him when they had last spoken? Hiccup had told him that the Unseen weren't the enemies and that Nyx, the one before him was his friend, but he hadn't listened to him. And yet here was the very one he'd tried to order Hiccup to kill, protect him while others of her kind protected his people and found along side the young vikings. It felt like a dream to him and yet he knew it was very much real.

 

**~w~**

 

The battle was over. Pitch had dragged back to where ever it was that he came from and now the Guardians were standing on one side of the clearing with the hunting party on the other, and between them stood Hiccup and his friends, plus their dragons.

 

Hiccup took a step forward and stared his father in the eyes. "Dad, enough is enough. These guys, who we've called Unseen for years are actually Guardians chosen to protect all that is good within children. They spend their lives protecting us from those like Pitch, even though we have hunted them for years they still protect and help us." Hiccup told his father. "And if you want to kill them still, then you'll have to go through me." Toothless let out a growl next to Hiccup. "And Toothless as well." Hiccup added.

 

"And Stormfly and myself!" Astrid spoke up.

 

The others in the group were quick to join with the dragons letting out growls of approval and support for their humans.

 

Stoick took a step forward, causing everyone to fall silent as they waited to hear what he had to say.

 

"Son, you were right. I should have listened to you." Stoick said before looking to the Guardians. "I'm sorry, to all of you for how we have treated you."

 

For a while no one said anything or moved, too surprised by Stoick's admission to having been wrong.

 

Then, without warning a snowball flew through the air and hit Stocik in the face.

 

"Jack!" Hiccup scolded.

 

"What? It's the least he should get." Jack shrugged.

 

To Hiccup's surprise though, rather then getting angry his father started to laugh. Turning to his father Hiccup saw him wiping the snow from his face.

 

"I suppose you are right. I did deserve that much at least." He nodded with a chuckle before turning to the hunting party. "The war between them and us is over! From now on, they are welcomed in our village." He announced.

 

Everyone cheered at that as Stoick turned back to Hiccup and walked over to him, his eyes flickering between his son and Toothless.

 

"So, you have a dragon as well as a, what did you call them, Guardian?" Stoick questioned.

 

Hiccup smiled at his father. "I don't have them dad. They are my friends."

 

Stoick wasn't sure what his son meant by that before he gave a slow nod of his head. "Well, do you think you could show others how to make friends with them?" He asked.

 

Hiccup thought about it before smiling. "I might be able to. But only if you agree to one thing for me."

 

"What is it son?"

 

"Turn the Unseen training arena into a dragon rider academy." Hiccup told him.

 

Stoick's eyes widen a little before he smile. "I believe that we are over do for a change in our teaching son. Very well, you can have your academy."

 

Jack walked over and slung an arm around Hiccup's shoulders. "Wow Hiccup. You not only got us Guardians accepted by your people, but also dragons too. You sure you aren't one of us?" Jack asked him with a grin.

 

Hiccup shook his head. "I'm pretty sure I don't meet the needs just yet to join you guys. Maybe in several years from now." Hiccup waved off.

 

Jack shrugged. "I don't know man. I think you already are one of us. The Guardian of friendship, maybe."

 

Hiccup gave him a weird look. "Okay don't go getting sappy on me pal." To which Jack just laughed.

 

"Well guys, I'm glad everything worked out for all of you. But I think it's time I left." Nyx told them.

 

"What, really?" Hiccup asked, a little sad to see her go.

 

"Yeah, I've got other kids to help get over their fears and right now none of them on on Berk." Nyx answered.

 

"But then, why did you stay then? If you had work to do why stay and help us?" Hiccup asked.

 

"Because of my job Hiccup." Nyx answered.

 

Hiccup looked at his friends in confusion. "Huh? Who needed your help to over come thier fear?" He asked.

 

Nyx played her hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "You did."

 

"Huh?" Hiccup really confused now.

 

Nyx smiled at him. "You were scared to death of both meeting the other Guardians and of anyone learning about your friendship with Jack. That fear was so great, had I not stepped in you might never have gotten past it."

 

Hiccup thought on her words before his eyes widen. "So that's why you came back when I was out trying to catch an Unseen. You knew you would have to be who I caught in order to face that fear and admit to everyone that Guardians weren't anything to fear."

 

"And?" Nyx smiled.

 

"And you came back to Berk to push me into going after everyone to protect them from Pitch! You knew what you were doing the whole time." Hiccup gaped at her.

 

"Well, while I knew what I needed to do, I wasn't certain if everyone else would work with me. After all, there were many others I needed to hope would do the right thing in the end in order to help you over come your fear." Nyx admitted. "But now you've gotten over it, and best of all you have both Jack and Toothless to count on going forward with your life."

 

"Thanks Nyx. I guess we'll see you around." Hiccup said, now very happy that everything had happened the way it did. Who knows how things could have gone if even so much as one detail was different.

 

"Oh you will, next time a child needs to get over their fears." Nyx waved goodbye to everyone before taking to the air and flying off to where ever it was she was needed.

 

"Well now, I don't know bout the rest of you, but I think this victory for our friends and children here deserves a feast!" Stoick called out getting met with many cheers as everyone headed back to the village to spread the news and ready a grand feast.

 

"Hey Hiccup, just so you know I won't always be hanging around Berk." Jack told Hiccup as they walked towards the village.

 

"What? Why not?" Hiccup asked, not wanting Jack to leave again so soon after getting back.

 

"Well, I'm not just the Guardian of Fun you know. I'm also the spirit of winter and there for have to spread frost and snow every now and then. But don't you worry. I'll always come back to Berk. This is my home after all. Got my lake here, all my best buds live here, and most of all someone's got to be here to throw the odd snowball at the uptight or slip them up on a little  ice." Jack told Hiccup with a grin.

 

Hiccup laughed at that. "And here I thought Toby and Cory were the pranksters." They both got a chuckle out of that.

 

**~w~**

 

As agreed by his father, who had taken back his claim that Hiccup wasn't his son, the Unseen arena and training area was transformed into a dragon rider academy, with Hiccup as the head teacher. Classes quickly filled up as students, both young and old wanted to gain a dragon friend and learn how to ride one.

 

The Guardians mostly returned to their homes. Well, all but  Zera, Toby & Cory, Kai, Trey, and Jack. Seeing how Jack's home was the lake on Berk and the others had no place to tie them down before Berk. But just because the others left, didn't mean that Berk didn't see more Guardians once word spread that Berk was open and welcoming of Guardians now. Many came by to see if what they heard was true and often made new friends on the island. It was even discovered that those that originally didn't have the gift to see the Guardians before could come to see them if they knew the name of the Guardian and believed in them.

 

Much came to change on Berk as a result for the better and everyone on the island felt far more happy with life. However Hiccup and his friends feared that the newly founded peace could not last. Pitch was still out there, somewhere, and so long as he was out there their peaceful lives would be at risk of shattering. So they made sure to train everyone they could so that when Pitch and his Nightmares one more show themselves to the world, they will be ready for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Well if you made it to the end note then either you liked it or were able to muscle through it to reach the end. Either way, please let me know what you think of my take on how things might have gone in such a world, and please don't be afraid to tell me where I can improve, but please be constructive about it. I won't listen to any comments that are just 'you suck' or something like that.


End file.
